Surprise Job
by Scarlet Huntress
Summary: Gray decides to, unknowingly, go work in a Maid Café. When there, who do you think will find out about his mistake? One shot unless a request on more chapters!
1. Chapter 1

So this is a little something I whipped up out of boredom and a late night idea. It's suppose to be a one shot but if you guys insist, I can probably add in more chapters.

Disclaimer! I don't own any Fairy Tail characters! They all go to Master Hiro Mashima! I only own the plot! Enjoy!

* * *

I looked up at the request board, trying to figure out what job I should go on alone. Lucy was with Levy, discussing Lucy's latest chapter in her book, Erza's on some s-class mission and she won't be back for weeks and Natsu….. Well he ran off somewhere with Happy. That left me all alone with nothing to do. So now here I am, looking for some job to help me put my restlessness at ease. And to pay for my food.

I sighed. "What to choose, what to choose," I mumbled to myself. Now I felt like Nab, just staring at the board not knowing what job would suit me best. I walked over to the edge, seeing some small paying jobs. I didn't want anything complicated. Just something to pay for my food this week.

Ok, I thought. This is taking forever. I closed my eyes and grabbed out randomly. Taking a paper from its nail, I opened my eyes and looked at the job. It was a temporary restaurant job. Work as a waiter at a cosplay restaurant. Fair reward. Alright then, seems fun. I headed over to the bar to tell Mira I'll be taking this job.

"Hey Mira, I'm going on this job," I called. Mira was drying a glass while talking to Cana. She turned to me as I held out the flyer. Surprised registered on her lovely face.

"_That_ job? Are you sure Gray?" she asked uncertainly.

"Yeah, I'm bored and restless. Plus I'm low on money. I'll be going, if it's cool," I replied, turning away.

"Yeah, sure, but-"she began.

"Thanks!" I yelled, as I walked out of the gild toward my apartment. The job asked to stay for a few days until they could get more permanent workers, so I have to go pack. I looked at the location and saw that it would only be a three hour train ride. No big deal.

I got to my apartment, packed quickly and headed to the train station.

…..

Three hours later

I got out of the train and headed out to find the restaurant I would be working at. They would be providing my place to stay and any meals I pay for, so long as I do exactly as they say. Shouldn't be too hard, not to mention fun. I've never been cosplaying before, so I was in for a surprise.

After ten minutes of searching, I found what I was looking for. It was a two story building with a large sign that said "Café" on it. The windows were tinted and a sign that said close was displayed. There was also a "Help Wanted" sign next to it. I walked in.

"Hello!" I called, as the bell that signaled someone entered rang. "I'm from Fairy Tail. My name is Gray Fullbuster; I'm here about the temporary waiter job!" No response. I walked further into the restaurant. It looked really nice here, fancy French style tables with lacy cloths and white and pink flowers in vases as center pieces. In the back, there was a swing door that must've led to the kitchen. I took some liberty and walked in, since I was taking the job.

"Hello!" I called out again. This time I heard a crash. I ran around the corner and was met with a bunch of spilled glass and a young woman.

She was sprawled on the floor in the middle of the mess, rubbing her back of her head. She had brown hair that went to the middle of her back and was wearing a black tank top and black Capri spandex with tight white gym shoes. I rushed over to her and pulled her up.

"Are you ok?" I asked, checking her for any injuries. Luckily she was spared of any glass. She then went to get a broom and started sweeping up the mess.

"Yeah, just slipped. Who are you?" She looked up at me with large brown, curious eyes.

"My name is Gray Fullbuster, I'm from Fairy Tail. I'm here for the waiting job," I explained.

"Oh, that's right! My name is Nana. Thank you for accepting it! I really needed some help around here until I get more permanent help. I already have some people on hold, but I'm going to need you to stay for a few days while I call them back. Come in the back, I have your uniform. We're about to open tonight, so I'll go over some rules and training quickly." She then grabbed my arm and dragged me down some hallways until we got to a locker room. She handed me a garment bag and pushed me inside.

"Come out when you're ready! I'll be waiting in the dining area." And with that, she sashayed gracefully out of the room cheerfully.

I turned around and went to the first locker I saw. I opened the bag and hung it up on the hook, then unzipped it. What I saw brought a hot blush to my face. My surprise then turned into anger as I marched out of the locker room to the dining area where Nana was fixing her already perfect center pieces.

"What the hell is this?" I screamed, holding up the garment bag.

She looked at me in surprise and fright. "The uniform. This is a cosplay café," she replied carefully.

"Are you freaking kidding me?" I tried controlling my temper now, because I could see I was really scaring her. "Look, I'm sorry, but I can't go through this. I'm a guy with dignity. Find someone else!" I turned away from her, ready to go back to the guild and pick a more civil job. But I didn't even take one step before I felt two dainty hands wrap grab my arm.

"Wait! Please don't go. No one else wanted the job. I've been getting the flyers sent back because no guild wanted such a job. You're the only one who actually responded. Please, it's just for at most three days. Then the others will take your place and I will never speak of this again. Just please. I'll pay you double." She sniffed. I turned around and saw big eyes with tears streaming down her cheeks.

Gah! If anything was my weakness, it was crying girls.

"D-don't cry," I sweat dropped and held her shoulders.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Now she was full out sobbing. I tried comforting her, but she just wasn't listening. I guess I have no choice.

"Ok Ok! I'll work for you!" I screamed above her cries.

She stopped and looked up at me, sniffing. "R-really?" she hiccupped. "Oh, thank you! Arigato!" She jumped on me and hugged the daylights out of me.

"J-just for three days, though," I got out. Letting me go, she nodded and led me to the back again. I entered and set the garment bag on the hook and stared at it. Then I turned right back around and headed back to the dining room, blushing deep red from embarrassment.

"A-ano. How do you put it on?" I asked. I blushed deeper, waiting for her to laugh at my stupidity.

She only smiled and brought me back to the room and helped my put the maid outfit on y putting on her own. I followed her every move, ignoring her bra and panties with not much difficulty. Once it was ready, I looked in the mirror. What I saw terrified me.

I actually looked _good_. But the skirt was _too_ short! So short to the point that if I were to bend down, the bloomers (yes, bloomers) I was wearing would peek out from under, showcasing them to the world. I can't believe I was going through with this!

I walked out of the locker room and into the dining area once again, to a waiting Nana. She smiled and started telling me how she wanted me to take orders and show people to their tables.

"Always call them 'Goshuujin-sama.' We're the maids after all. And always be polite. But if someone is harassing you, just come and get me I'll ask them to leave. But only if they really push it." A knock came from the back.

"Nana-san! It's me!" a timid voice called out.

"Come in Miho-chan! That's the chef. You will give all the orders to her and whoever else is helping her in the kitchen." I nodded my understanding as she went in the back to show Miho around.

And soon enough, it was opening time. I waited in the back as Nana showed the first few costumers to their tables. She then came back and gave me an encouraging look as she pushed me out to wait some tables with her. Swallowing what was left of my pride, I walked out.

It turns out it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Not many people were as judgmental about a man in a maid uniform. That is, until a certain mage came wandering in.

"Gray!?"

I froze. It couldn't be. I turned around. But it was. White, spiky hair, shocked onyx eyes. Lyon Bastia stood in front of me, looking over my new get-up. I blushed, looking around to see if Nana could get him for me, but she was nowhere in sight. I sighed.

I walked over to him and bowed just like Nana showed and me and said. "Hello Goshuujin-sama. Shall I show you to your table?" I gave him a forced smile, trying to stay in character for Nana's sake. She cried again when I wasn't quite getting what she was teaching me about being a maid earlier.

Lyon laughed a very loud and very obnoxious laugh. "Yeah sure. I'm on my way back to my guild. May as well enjoy the view." I blushed and showed him to an empty table.

"What shall I get you?" I asked as sincerely as I could. This was so humiliating. It was already bad enough I was a maid, but in front of my rival. I will never live this down.

"Just a smoothie please. Strawberry and blueberry and if you can add some mint in there, that would be great," he replied a smirk permanently set on his face. I nodded and wrote that down. Walking away, I heard someone call me.

"Hey you! Yeah you, the cute boy maid. I have a question." I went over to where the voice was, gritting my teeth to refrain from retorting to the word 'cute.'

"Can I have a smoothie too? And a date?" the man asked, blowing his alcohol smelling breath in my face. A shiver ran up my spine as the guy looked me over with a hungry look in his eyes.

"Sir, please refrain from any inappropriate comments, or I'll have to ask you to leave," I responded politely. "And I will give you a smoothie. What kind would you like?"

Disappointed, he mumbled something about mangos and looked away. I wrote that and down headed for the kitchen. On the way there, I passed the smirking Lyon. I then heard a clatter as someone dropped their fork on the other side of him. I rushed over to pick it up for them. I then started to feel a breeze coming from under me. I looked behind me and saw Lyon lifting up my skirt even further than it already did with his foot and peeking at what was under there. I felt my face burn up I half slammed half placed the fork back on the table.

"Are those _bloomers_?" he asked, stifling a laugh.

Holding every swear word I could think of inside, I calmly walked away and into the back. I went into the break room where they had a very nice couch with very fluffy and dense pillows. I took one of those pillows and screamed with all my might into it. I said everything I wanted to say to those bastards. Especially Lyon.

"You ok?" I heard Nana asked. I nodded in the pillow.

"Should I ask him to leave?" I shook my head.

"No, just…..give me a second," I replied.

"Why don't you take out the trash and just stay in here until you're ready to come back out. I'll let you have your break early, since it's tougher on you," I told me, sincerely. I looked up from the pillow to her benevolent eyes. She smiled reassuringly. I nodded my head and took the bag she was holding.

She walked back out while I stood there for a little longer before going out the back door in the room. I opened up the lid and saw the can was already full. Sighing, I looked around for another can and saw a dumpster on the other side of the alley. Walking over there, I couldn't help but get the feeling of being watched. I glanced around, checking my surroundings, seeing nothing suspicious, but some shadows. I heard some quiet footsteps enter the alleyway. Great. I didn't want any trouble, but here it was. After disposing of the bag in the dumpster, I headed back to the door, keeping my head down, my hands ready in case I have to call my magic. Unfortunately, I wasn't ready for what happened next.

Two burly hands roughly grabbed my shoulders and pinned me to the wall. Breath that smelled of alcohol blew on my face and neck, causing me to shiver. I looked up and saw the man who asked for a date staring down at me, lust swirling in his half-lidded eyes.

"I do like young boys. Especially young boys in maid outfits." His breath made me want to gag.

I squirmed under him as he pushed himself against me, putting a leg in between my legs, forcing them a part. Then he started grinding his crotch against my body, pinning both my hands above my head with hand and using the other to grope me. He then flicked my skirt up and cupped my ass, massaging the flesh within the bloomers. I blushed and felt dirty as he kept violating my body. I tried yanking my arms down, but his grip only tightened. I looked up at him and he gazed back, the lust shining in his hungry eyes. Shit.

He started leaning forward, puckering his large lips. My stomach churned in disgust as I turned my head away. He then took my chin and pulled my head up to stare at him as he kept coming closer. I had nowhere else to go. My heart paced faster as our lips nearly connected.

"ICE MAKE: SNOW DRAGON!"

Suddenly he was off of me, barreling into the dumpster. I fell to the ground, but not before two lean arms caught me, holding me in place. I coughed, trying to get my breath back and calm my heart rate. I looked up to thank my savior and stopped short.

Lyon stood there, holding me up, concern clear as day in his eyes. I shied away from hi, remembering his harassment back in the restaurant. He looked at me, hurt and confusion in his onyx orbs.

"Are you ok? What's wrong?" he asked.

"BASTARD!"

Simultaneously, we turned our heads to the man from the restaurant. He was walking toward us, arms raised, ready to attack us. But he didn't get far before Lyon released another attack on him.

"Ice make: Snow Gorilla!" A giant gorilla appeared and ran at the man, chasing him thankfully out of the alley, leaving Lyon and me alone. That's when the tears fell.

"It's ok Gray. It's ok" Lyon whispered soothingly, pulling me close. His arms wrapped around my shoulders. Reluctantly, I returned the hug, putting my arms around his waist. We stood there, locked in an embrace for what seemed like hours. Too soon, he pulled away, but still kept his hands on my shoulders. I looked up at him, into his dark orbs. Tears were streaming down his face too.

I don't know what caused me to do this, but I went on my toes, since he was taller and leaned forward. He seemed to get the message, because he also came down, meeting me halfway.

Our lips connected, sending a bolt of electricity through my body. Lyon started to pull away, but I put my hand behind his head and pulled him back, pushing him against the wall. He seemed more than willing, because just as quickly I pushed him, he switched our positions so that I was against the wall and him leaning over me.

The kiss deepened as he swept his tongue on my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I quickly complied, letting his tongue explore my mouth.

I moaned in protest as he pulled away. He put his hand on my cheek and smiled down on me, placing a small kiss on my nose.

"You still have work. Don't worry, I'll be back," he said softly. "My guild is just around the corner. Come over and I'll take you to my place so we can pick up where we left off." He winked and smirked as he gave me a quick kiss on the lips before departing. I stare after him, blushing, for a few seconds before heading back inside to finish my shift.

* * *

Sooooooo comment, like, review. Love y'all! Scarlet out!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey again! So I'm making this a two shot now! I don't know what else to write after this so I hope it satisfies you enough!

Disclaimer! I do NOT own Fairy tail or it's characters! They go to Master Hiro Mashima! I only own the plot! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2

"Nana, I'm finished. I'll be going now!" I called out to the way too cheerful manager. It's been a long first day, and I wasn't able to escape any more harassing comments after Lyon left. Luckily, though, the guy from before hadn't returned, so I was spared of any brawling. My uniform was hung up neatly in its garment bag, the dishes were washed, the counter and tables wiped clean and the trash was taken out. I don't think there's anything else that needs to be done.

"Ok, see you tomorrow Gray," Nana called back. She was in the kitchen, waiting for Miho to finish whatever she was up to. They were planning to go out and celebrate for a successful first day at the local bar. They had invited me but I was anxious to see Lyon. I walked out the door.

I wandered around for a little while and then realized I didn't know where Lamia Scale was. Feeling like an idiot, I asked the first person I saw.

"Excuse me, ma'am," I asked a young woman with blonde hair. Surprised registered in her blue eyes before being replaced with interest. She leaned forward slightly, crossing her arms, pushing up her large breasts, exposing some of her cleavage.

"Yes?" she answered, giving me a seductively look, which I returned with a bland stare.

"Where can I find the Lamia Scale guild?" I asked, not the least bit affected by her attempts.

"Just around the corner, but that place is so boring. Why don't you come with me and you can have some real fun," she said in a low voice, batting her eyes. She rubbed her hand on my arm and drew closer. I stepped back, earning a disappointed look.

Thank you." I turned around and walked away. I went in the other direction and rounded the corner. In the distance, probably only a hundred meters away, stood a tall and proud guild hall. A large flag in the front showcased the Lamia symbol.

I started toward there leisurely and then picked up speed. The feeling of being watched was back again. I glanced around carefully, but it was too crowded. It could be anyone. I narrowed my gaze on the guild hall, quickening my speed walk into a jog. I passed by several dark alleyways. I checked each of them quickly as I passed, making sure no one was going to jump out at me. I was almost there, just ten more meters. I didn't think I needed to look in the last alleyway, so when I passed it, I slowed down back into my leisure pace. That was the biggest mistake of my life because two large, burly hands grabbed my shoulders and pulled me into the darkness.

I couldn't see who it was, but the smell of alcohol was enough to tell me it was the same man. And this time he brought tools. He quickly bound my hands together with magic suppressing chains and threw on the ground. My head banged on the cement, making me feel dizzy. I tried to get up but was pushed right back down again. My shirt was ripped from me and two hands started feeling me up. I squirmed around, hating this man more and more as he touched me.

"It's too bad you're not in your maid uniform. This would have been much more pleasurable," a voice whispered in my ear. The smell of beer was overwhelming. I shivered from the proximity.

He then took my chin and crushed lips against mine, moaning in pleasure. He turned force his tongue into my mouth and prodded around. I moaned in protest and tried to pull away, but he wasn't having it. He just put my chained arms above my head, and moaned even more. The only I knew I could fight was with my tongue. I tried to shove his out of my mouth, but then he unzipped my jeans and put his hands down my pants, earning a gasp from me. My mouth opened wide, allowing his tongue to once again explore my cavern. Finally, after what seemed like forever, he pulled away, us both gasping for air. Then he grinned evilly and went down to my neck, biting harshly on the collar bone. He kept doing this over and over again while covering my mouth to keep me from screaming too loud. He sucked and bit everywhere on my upper body, even drawing blood at many points. He finally pulled away after a few minutes and stared lustfully into my eyes. I tried averting my gaze, but he roughly pulled my chin right back.

"No one's around to save you now," he growled. He pulled me deeper into the alley, behind a dumpster. Throwing me on the ground, he pulled down his pants revealing an erect penis. I shied away from him, knowing what was coming next. He pulled out a dirty rag from his pocket and quickly shoved it into my mouth, then took another rag and tied it shut. All was left to do was run. But I didn't get far before he ripped my pants and boxers to my ankles and thrust himself into me.

All my cries were muffled by the gag. He thrust himself deeper and deeper into me, making me feel like I was splitting open. Tears poured down my face as he pushed harder and faster into my bottom. The pain was unbearable.

Once he had his orgasm, many minutes later, he roughly pulled himself from me. I just laid there on the ground, not having any will to move. He turned me over and looked into my eyes. Satisfaction was prominent in his black orbs as he leaned down and gave me one final rough French kiss before removing the chains from my hands. Laughing, he walked out of the alley, into the harsh sunlight, leaving my naked, broken body on the ground.

Slowly, delicately, I untied the gag and took the second one from my mouth. I couldn't move after that. I didn't want to move. I just wanted to disappear into nothing. I felt filthy as I lay there.

But I had to move. I needed to see Lyon. I needed his strong arms around me. I needed his kind words of affection.

Slowly, I got to my feet, pulled up my pants and boxers and went to look for my shirt. It was tossed into the dumpster. It had some garbage staining it, so I just threw it back and wrapped my arms around my chest, doing my best to cover myself. I felt so ashamed. I walked out of the alley, keeping my eyes downcast. I got a few stares, but no one said anything. I didn't even want to know what I looked like. I just kept walking, ignoring everyone.

I opened the guilds doors to a loud guild hall. Everyone turned silent as I walked through. All their expressions turned from surprise to shock. I covered myself even more so as I looked around for a familiar white haired mage. Luckily I didn't have to look long.

"Gray?" a shocked voice spoke up, breaking the silence. I looked over to my left and saw Lyon standing up, confusion in his onyx eyes. I rushed over to him and jumped into his open arms and crushed myself against him. He hugged me back with the same urgency and took me to the back, into an infirmary. Bringing my over to the nearest bed, he pushed me down and called for Cheria. The young girl quickly came and started using her magic to heal my bruises. That's when he asked the inevitable question.

"What happened?" I stayed silent, too ashamed and afraid to relive the horror. Tears once again spilled over. I shook my head.

Strong arms wrapped themselves around me. Lyon laid there in bed with me. I snuggled into his embrace, feeling safer. Silently, Cheria made her way out of the infirmary, leaving Lyon and me alone. I was still crying, staining his long, white coat, but he didn't seem to mind. He shifted slightly so that he and I were looking into each other's eyes.

"What happened, Gray?" he repeated. I looked down.

"Don't make me say it. Please Lyon." My voice sounded raspy, broken. I felt something wet fall on my cheek. I looked up and saw Lyon crying.

"Who?" he asked, his voice cracking the slightest.

"You know who," I whispered.

His shoulders tensed and shook in anger. I only grabbed him tighter, not wanting to let him go yet. He kept his arms around me, but his shoulders never relaxed. Looking up, I say a determined and grave look in his eyes. He didn't look at me, but at the door. I knew that if I let him, he would go find the man and take him down. But I didn't want him to leave me alone. Not now.

* * *

When Gray first walked into my guild I was overwhelmed with happiness. He had come back after all. And I thought me lifting up his skirt would make him hesitant. Oh man, he looked so _cute_ in that little maid outfit. I just couldn't help myself but check.

But what I saw was a stranger. He looked like Gray, but he wasn't the blushing boy I had hopefully won over. His eyes were dead and vacant, his hair messy and dirty, there were strange hand like bruises on his sides and hickeys covered his upper body. Confused, and angry but I controlled that, I stood up and call him over.

"Gray?"

Startled, he looked over to me, relief clear in his dead eyes. I almost cried. He ran over to me and buried his head into my chest. I swiftly took him to the infirmary. I called Cheria too so that she could heal him. So many questions filled my head, so I asked the most obvious one.

"What happened?" He only shook his head, not looking me in the eyes. I sighed and went over to him, wrapping my arms around him, trying to comfort him. He snuggled closer, crying into my chest, staining my jacket. But I couldn't care less.

Once Cheria finished, she left us alone. Now Gray's body didn't have as many hickeys and the hand bruises had started to disappear, but it would take a few days for them to completely heal. For now, this was all she could do.

"What happened, Gray?" I tried asking again.

"Don't make me say it. Please Lyon." His voice. It sounded forced and rough. I let the tears fall now and one even landed on his cheek. He looked up at me with wide dead, innocent eyes.

"Who?" I asked.

"You know who," he whispered so softly, I had to strain to hear. And I did. I did know who violated the man I loved. The anger I had now was uncontrollable, making me shake my tense shoulders. I would've sprinted out the door had he not hold me tighter. I knew he didn't want me to leave him. So I just stayed there with, staring at the door, waiting for when he would let me go kill that man.

* * *

I opened my eyes. It was dark out and moonlight shined from the window onto the foot of my bed. I was alone and cold. Colder than I was already as an ice mage. I looked at my surroundings in caution. Lyon was nowhere in sight. Fear started to build up inside of me as I imagined the man finding out where I was and doing everything to me again. I started shivering uncontrollably and took the blankets around me, trying to cover myself. The memory surged back on me causing tears to fall down my face. Where was Lyon when I needed him? I crawled out of bed; blanket wrapped around me and walked out of the infirmary. All was dark except a light protruding from a single door. I made my way over to there.

I heard muffled voices inside. One was masculine the other was older and raspy. I couldn't make out what they were saying, but the masculine voice was talking frantically. I knocked softly on the wood. The voices stopped immediately. Seconds later, the door opened revealing a surprised Lyon. Behind him, an elderly woman, whom I assumed was the master, stared calmly at me.

"Gray! What are you doing up?" he asked, still blocking me.

"I was wondering where you were." My voice was much stronger now. "What's going on?"

"Nothing, just discussing current events. Why don't I take you back to the infirmary?" he asked, taking my hand. "Well, talk later," he said over his shoulder. The elderly woman nodded as he closed the door behind him and guided me back to infirmary. I followed after him quietly. His hand felt very warm, wrapped around mine. I drew closer to him, feeling more relaxed as I did.

Once in the infirmary, I laid down on the bed I was currently occupying and he lay down next to me as well. He wrapped his warms arms around my cold shoulders and mine his torso.

"Why didn't you just go back to sleep?" he asked me.

"I feel better having you with me," I confessed. He sighed.

"I do too. You know I won't let anything happen to you. While you slept, I hunted down the man and threatened to kill him. He won't be bothering you anymore." I sighed in relief.

"Thank you," I said. A tear escaped my eye. I was overwhelmed with happiness.

"Hey Lyon," I said after a moment.

"Hm?" He opened his eyes halfway and stared at me. I could see the sleep ready to take over, so I had to say this quickly.

"Promise you'll be here when I wake up next time." He woke up a slightly and nodded. He then leaned down and kissed me gently on the lips.

"Always." Was the last thing I heard before I fell into the oblivion of sleep.

* * *

Soooo, comment, like! and review! I hope you liked it! This is the end, but if you have any requests, I'll be happy to take them! Scarlet out!

**Review responses:**

**dreamscometrue410: I love this pairing too! If I get any other ideas, I'll be sure to use this pairing, but we can't forget about GrayxNatsu! XD**

**Rewinsan: Like I said, it's only a two shot. My other stories though are ongoing, so if you want on going, check those out. I've been getting some really good reviews!**

**steferstheawesome: Thank you! I try! =D**

**AsDarknessSpeads: Only a two shot, gomen =)**

**Argon Jaden Siberite Bluridge: I don't think you're stupid! And yes, I had him wearing bloomers, which, back in the day, women would wear them. And if you check any maid outfit, some have them too. And thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hello minna! So I lied to you when I said this was a two shot and that last chapter was going to be my last. I'm posting this chapter as my official last chapter!

Anyway, DISCLAIMER! I do NOT own Fairy Tail! All characters go to Master Hiro Mashima! I only own the plot! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3

When I woke, I was met with a hard and strong chest. Lyon. So he was there after all. I sighed in relief and looked up to his still sleeping face. All the stress and worry was gone from his face, leaving an alabaster angel in his place. Sunlight draped over us, warming our colder-than-normal skin. It felt nice, though not as nice as it felt being this close to my senior

I looked down onto his chest and buried my face in the white plain, inhaling his scent. He smelled like sweat and mint. It was very comforting. I snuggled closer, tightening my embrace.

"Comfortable?"

I jolted and looked up to a now awake Lyon. He was smiling, smiling not smirking. I nodded as he leaned down to give me a good morning kiss, which I gladly returned. When he pulled away, I was left smiling goofily, happiness bubbling in my stomach. I actually forgot about…

.

.

.

The memory of the man came surging back, putting me in a fit of shivers. My good mood was gone and I felt colder, despite Lyon's presence. Or was it Lyon? I looked up and saw black as coal, cruel eyes. Panicked, I pushed the stranger away from me and jumped off the bed into a corner. I pulled my knees to my chest, pain and fear attacking me like a virus. Was there no one I could trust?

Footsteps came closer to me and I tried backing into the corner further, but to no avail. I was trapped. The man came closer until he was right in front of me. I think I was on the verge of a panic attack. He reached down and I shut my eyes.

"Don't touch me!" I shouted, pulling further into myself. Why wasn't Lyon here? Tears stung my eyes as loneliness consumed my heart.

"Gray?" That voice. I opened my eyes and looked up to a confused and worried Lyon. Relief washed over me and the tears spilled over.

"Make it stop," I choked out through sobs. He reached down and wrapped his arms around me.

"Make what stop?" he asked as he rubbed his hand up and down my back soothingly. I fit myself into him and hugged him hard.

"Just make it stop," I whispered, shaking my head. My shoulders shook uncontrollably.

"It's ok Gray. He won't come after you. If he does, I'll freeze his balls and cut them off." He planted a kiss on my head, completely calm. I turned my gaze up to him, seeing his crying eyes stare at me with love. I couldn't help but reach up and kiss him. Gently, he returned it. I sighed after he pulled away.

"I guess I have to go back to work," I mumbled, wiping my eyes. I heard him snort.

"No, not after what happened. I'll go to the café and inform Nana of what happened. You don't have to go back." He held me tighter. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Arigato," I muttered, leaning into him. He felt _so_ warm.

After a few moments of silence, he finally spoke. "Let's go to my place."

I tensed and looked up at him, eyes wide. He rolled his eyes in return.

"You're all dirty and sorry, but you stink. A shower will do you good." He unwrapped his arms from my shoulders and grabbed my hands, pulling us both up on our feet. We walked over to the bed and he handed me his discarded shirt, not bothering to clothe himself. Smiling, we headed out of the infirmary into a gathering guild. It wasn't quite as loud as Fairy Tail, or as rambunctious, but it definitely gave off a warm and homey feel that I got from my guild.

The minute we walked, all went silent as over a hundred pairs of eyes looked toward us. I blushed and looked away. Feeling self-conscious, I shied away from their stares and hid slightly behind Lyon's taller figure. He turned to me smirking and pulled me along through his guild. I recognized a few faces, particularly Sherry, Cheria, Yuka, Toby and Jura. They all gave my reassuring smiles and went back to their conversation, as did the rest of the guild.

A few minutes later, Lyon led me inside a large apartment building where he lived. He lived on the top floor, which over looked the entire city he lived in. It was quite a sight. Though I was so caught up in the scenery, I didn't realize Lyon was talking to me.

"Oi, earth to Gray!" Lyon was now right behind me, speaking in my ear.

"Hm?" I turned around, surprised.

"I said your bath is ready," he said, a glint of mischief in his eyes, but it vanished quickly. I smiled and grabbed his hand as he led me into the cold bathroom. Lyon was naked within seconds, while I had trouble with the first button. My hands were trembling too much. Suddenly two strong, steady palms replaced mine and undid the shirt slowly, delicately. I raised my arms up as he removed the shirt and then started for the pants. Just as slowly, he removed my pants and boxers and we stepped into the near freezing water, settling down. I then snuggled into his body and placed my head in the crook of his neck and his on top of mine.

We stayed like that for a while before deciding to wash each other. My eyes roamed over Lyon, body perfectly sculptured as if from ice. I then looked down on my own and only saw shameful bruises. I couldn't stop the single tear that made its way down my face. Yet it didn't make it into the water. I felt it stop and crystallize. Lyon took it from my face and gazed into my eyes.

"Don't cry," he said. And he brushed my cheek with his fingers and leaned in to kiss me. I kissed him back but looked down when he pulled away seconds later.

"What's wrong?"

"Everything." I sighed. "I wish I could just disappear."

"Don't say that!" I jumped a little from his tone. I looked up and he was inches from me. His eyes were hard and determined. "That man is a sick bastard and he will get his. I may have threatened him, but I plan to do whatever I can to avenge you Gray. That's a promise." I smiled.

"Arigato," I said softly.

* * *

I made my way down the streets to the café Gray was working at. He had fallen asleep after we washed each other, so I took the opportunity to go quickly tell Nana what happened and that Gray can't work for her anymore before he wakes up.

I saw the sign up ahead and ran over there. It was already open, so it would probably be hard to get her alone.

Inside, I scanned the restaurant until I spotted a young woman with brown hair in a maid's outfit. I assumed she was Nana.

"Excuse me," I called. The woman turned around surprised. Then recognition crossed her pretty face as I stood in front of her.

"Hello I'm-"

"The guy who lifted up Gray-san's skirt. I remember," she said with a smirk. I blushed.

"Y-yeah. Sorry about that. Anyway, can I talk to you in private? It's about Gray."

"Um, sure. Come in the back." she took my arm and led me to a swinging door.

"Miho, I'll be right back. You're in charge" A small grunt came from the kitchen as she led me deeper into the building. We ended up in a cozy room, which I assumed was the break room. She brought me over to couch, motioning for me to take a seat, but I declined. I had to get back to Gray soon.

"Something bad happened yesterday." She straightened up, giving me her undivided attention. "He was attacked by the man who asked him for a date yesterday." She paled.

"Is he alright?" she asked.

"Yes, he's getting better, but I came to tell you that because of this, he can't bring himself to work for you anymore." She looked down sadly. I actually felt bad for telling her this, but if it was for Gray, it was worth it.

"I understand. I'll give him his days worth pay anyway. Hold on a moment." She walked briskly out of the room and returned moments later with some jewels in hand. "Here," she said, handing me the money.

"Thank you. I'm sorry to inconvenience you." She shook her head.

"Don't be. I would've done the same thing. Tell him don't be upset and that I said to get better," she said sweetly. I smiled.

"I will. Arigato." She walked me out of the restaurant and waved as I ran back to my apartment before he could wake up. I promised I would be there when he woke up, and I will keep that promise. But then I slowed down. First I had to make a call. I pulled out a lacrima and stood to the side.

* * *

When I woke up, I was in an unfamiliar bed in an unfamiliar room. I looked around, a little nervous to where I was. That guy wasn't back, right? Lyon threatened him…..

Oh yeah, I was in _Lyon's_ apartment in _Lyon's_ bed. I looked around for the ice mage I adored, but the room was empty. A wave of sadness came over me. Then a flush sounded from the other side of the room along with running water. The door opened and in walked my ice mage, only wearing pants. I marveled over his body as he sauntered over to me, giving me kiss on my forehead, my nose and finally my lips. I chuckled.

"What time is it?" I asked, glancing around for a clock. It was three in the afternoon! Shit! I slept through the entire morning and then some! I looked to Lyon, but he only smirked. I headed to the door. I had to go tell Nana I couldn't work for her anymore.

"And where do you think you're going." Two arms wrapped around my torso, preventing me from walking out.

"I have to go talk to Nana," I replied, trying to get out of the strong grip. He only held tighter. I sighed.

"Not dressed like that, you aren't. And besides I already took care of that. Money's in your pack. Let's just go out and enjoy the few days you have off before you have to leave back to Fairy Tail." I smiled.

"Thanks. And sure," I replied, going over to my pack he must've retrieved from the alley and took out a pair of clothes. I was only in my black boxers, so I got on a red t-shirt and jeans with a black leather jacket. Once dressed, I went over to a waiting Lyon. I took his hand and we left the room and the apartment.

We walked around the city for a while, not saying much, just enjoying each other's company. We got to a park in the middle of the city and sat down on a bench and watched the passersby. I leaned against him and held his hand. I felt safe with him; I felt like I could relax without any worries. I closed my eyes, relaxing into him. He placed a sweet kiss on my head and leaned against me as well.

"I said _back off._" My eyes snapped opened and I looked around. I saw to my right a young woman walking away from a large man. _The_ man. I tensed my shoulders and leaned into Lyon more, trying to put as much distance between me and _him_. Lyon, sensing my distress, wrapped his arm around me protectively as the man stalked the woman. She passed our bench and ran for it. The man was about to run after her, when he stopped short, noticing me. He frowned at first but then smirked and came over to us instead.

"Hello boys," he said casually. He stood in front of us, not the least bit concerned of the threats Lyon must've delivered. Lyon growled in response, but the man paid no attention to him. He just kept staring at me, hunger in his cold, savage eyes.

"You're tight, you know. A little too tight. Though I guess that's because you weren't properly prepared, but oh well. It felt good all the same." He said this as if he was commenting about the weather! I stared at him, horrified while Lyon clenched his fists, his teeth grinding together in anger. I cowered away from him as he came closer, and Lyon started shaking.

"Where are they?" Lyon mumbled. I didn't know what that meant, but I would ask him later. Because as soon as he said that, I grabbed his hand and made a run for it.

Banging into something sturdy and metallic. I looked up and saw the hard and fierce eyes of fearless and terrifying Erza. I stumbled back in surprised. I rubbed my eyes and looked again to make sure it wasn't a dream. And there she was. There they all were. All my guild mates were standing behind her, locked into their magic positions.

"Hello Gray," said the scarlet haired beauty. I nodded, too stunned to trust myself with words.

"Lyon called. Said you needed some help getting revenge." I nodded again, still not trusting my voice. She smirked.

"And this is the man." It wasn't a question. I nodded.

"Well then," she said as a light surrounded her as she prepared to requip. "We'll just have to show him what happens when you mess with Fairy Tail's guild members." Golden light encompassed her as she changed into her samurai armor, one sword in each hand. And then they charged.

It was complete and utter chaos as the man ran in the other direction as my nakama attacked him. Battle cries could be heard all over mixed in with the terrified screams of the man. I saw flashes of my friends as they took turns taking the man down. And they didn't hold back. The man was beaten to a pulp within minutes. Bruises covered his body as he lay on the ground, motionless. He was still breathing, no doubt, but he was definitely going to need a hospital. A cool hand placed itself on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Lyon, hair slightly ruffled from the fight, smiling victoriously.

"It's over Gray," he declared. "You're safe. You have me and your guild behind you and there's nothing anyone can do to take that from you. I love you and I will always be there for you."

Now I smiled. "I love you too," I whispered. And we kissed, ignoring all the squeals from my female guild mates.

* * *

**YAY! Fairy Tail to the rescue! Hope y'all liked it! Comment, like, review I guess. Scarlet Out!**

**And here's a little shout out:**

**Rape is a serious crime. So to all those who have been raped or know someone who has been raped, I advise you to go to someone for help. There is always someone, somewhere that'll want to help you and make you feel better. Gray here was very lucky to have Fairy Tail and Lyon there for him in his darkest hour. There is always someone there for you too!**

**Review Responses:**

**AsDarknessSpreads: (wipes away tears) I know right? Anyway, I hoped you liked it and I hope this ending was better than the last ;)**


End file.
